Diamond Dogs
The Diamond Dogs are robotic agents that serve the Guild of Calamitous Intent (and previously the Sovereign). They are autonomous robot dogs equipped with numerous high tech weapons, guarding the Chamber Sub Rosa and protecting The Guild's headquarters alongside the Slaughterbots and The Ever Circling Skeletal Family. History The Diamond Dogs were first mentioned in [[Showdown at Cremation Creek (Part II)|''Showdown at Cremation Creek (Part II)]], when The Sovereign promised to track down the escaped traitor Phantom Limb by sending his Diamond Dogs after him. The Diamond Dogs first appeared onscreen (alongside the Slaughterbots) in [[Shadowman 9: In the Cradle of Destiny|''Shadowman 9: In the Cradle of Destiny]]'' as part of The Council of 13's test for The Monarch and Dr. Mrs. The Monarch to be granted a duoship by The Guild of Calamitous Intent. They reappeared in ''The Revenge Society, attacking Phantom Limb during his infiltration of The Guild of Calamitous Intent's headquarters. The Diamond Dogs showed up again to chase Phantom Limb in ''Pomp and Circuitry'' while Professor Impossible gave a speech at State University. Having been tipped off by Dr. Phineas Phage that the fugitive Phantom Limb was visiting Impossible Plaza in New York City, The Guild dispatched two Strangers and a team of four Diamond Dogs to track him down. The Dogs got Phantom Limb's scent from his old prison uniform and found him looking over the original plans for his Limb Augmentation Apparatus in a storage room at the University. The four Diamond Dogs formed a semicircle before Phantom Limb and pointed their faces up, projecting red beams from their eyes that formed a holographic image of the floating head of The Sovereign. "You're not well, Hamilton. Give yourself up now and I'll call off my Diamond Dogs!" When Phantom Limb refused, the Diamond Dogs pounced on him, violently knocking him to the ground. Phantom Limb managed to climb aboard one of the Dogs in flight and commandeer it while battling the rest of the forces The Sovereign had sent after him, which included dozens of armed soldiers and two massive Slaughterbots. By shocking the Diamond Dog using the electrical appendages that are his namesake, Phantom Limb managed to ride on the Dog's back and direct its eye lasers at the attacking forces, ultimately ending in the destruction of the new Brisby Corp.-GCI-Impossible Science Center at State University and Phantom Limb's successful escape alongside Professor Impossible. and Ward remotely control two Diamond Dogs.]] During The Sovereign's attempted purge of The Council of 13 in ''All This and Gargantua-2'', three council members escaped the poison gas released into their chambers and attempted to flee from The Guild's headquarters. The Sovereign sent Slaughterbots after them, which slew Mommy Longlegs, but Dr. Mrs. The Monarch and Dr. Phineas Phage were rescued by two Diamond Dogs remotely controlled by Watch and Ward, the "Guild Resistance". Episode Appearances * [[Showdown at Cremation Creek (Part II)|''Showdown at Cremation Creek (Part II)]] (mentioned) * [[Shadowman 9: In the Cradle of Destiny|''Shadowman 9: In the Cradle of Destiny]] * The Revenge Society * ''Pomp and Circuitry'' * ''All This and Gargantua-2'' Trivia * Their name is a reference to the 1974 David Bowie album ''Diamond Dogs'''' as well as its title track. The Sovereign, their original master, is based on David Bowie. * When the Diamond Dog he's remotely controlling gets stuck facing a wall in [[All This and Gargantua-2|''All This and Gargantua-2]], Watch mentions being stuck in a cart playing Red Dead Redemption. Red Dead Redemption is an open world, western action-adventure video game released for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 consoles in 2010. Gallery Phantom Limb rides a Diamond Dog.png|Phantom Limb rides a Diamond Dog Phantom Limb rides a Diamond Dog (close up).png|Phantom Limb rides a Diamond Dog Category:Dogs Category:Robots Category:The Guild of Calamitous Intent